Replay
by Reincarnations
Summary: This is what should have happened during the homecoming game when the three went full zombie.
1. Chapter 1

**Idea I got after watching the movie for the fifth time in a row. Since the movie came out, I've watched it at least once to twice a day. This is my take of how a certain scene should have been.**

 **This will be a short chapter story. Maybe three chapters with over one-thousand words each.**

 **Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Zombies.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

What could Addison do?

Her cousin, Bucky, and his three co-cheer-captains, Tracey, Lacey, and Stacey, stole Eliza's computer. They managed to break through her firewall once Zed corrupted the system to change into a human for a couple hours. While Bucky was cheering on the sidelines, the three sneaked behind the bleachers and hacked into the zombies Z-band. Technically, it was only Zed's, Eliza's, and Bonzo's, but that's not the point. Zed could no longer use his band to help him win (which he did) and the three transformed into full brain-eating zombie mode.

Bonzo and Eliza chased after Tracey, Lacey, and Stacey against their free will. Zed hunted down Bucky, completely ignoring everyone else that was running past him. Addison noticed them and followed. Bucky fell on the ground behind the bleachers while Zed stalked forward. A sinister smile was on the football players face, his hands twitching with each step he made. When he was only a handful of feet away from the cheerleader, Zed suddenly grabbed his own arm, finally comprehending what he was doing. Addison deduced that Zed wasn't completely gone since he was trying to restrain himself.

Gus, one of her father's officers (because he was chief of Zombie Patrol) sneaked behind the attacking zombie and shocked him with some kind of defense mechanism. Either way, it was cruel. Zed immediately fell to his knees with a scream of pain. Addison rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. She tried to reassure him, comfort him, anything to calm him down. Zed returned to his normal self after a few moments. His skin was back to their usual color, his veins weren't bulging anymore, and the dark circles around his eyes were back to normal. Before Addison could celebrate, Gus was restraining the teen by cuffing his arms behind his back.

Addison stood to chase after him, but her father blocked her path. He tried to reason with her, but she ignored him and pushed past him to try to catch up with her 'boyfriend'. Addison noticed Eliza and Bonzo cuffed as well, the former looking as though she would cry at any moment. The 'blonde' demanded the guards let her friends go.

"We don't have any human friends," Eliza denied as she tried to control the sob in her voice.

Addison didn't believe the proclamation until she heard a distant grumbling. She turned in the direction of the growing noise and was completely surprise. All the human from the stands was booing at the three zombies. Someone even had their old sign from the first game that said, 'Zombies Go Home'.

"We told you Addie," her father chided. "Zombies aren't safe."

Eliza's lip started quivering even more at the statement, but Addison's father wasn't finished. "You give them an inch-"

"And they'll bite your face off." Her mother, the major of Seabrook, concluded in disgust.

"They'll bite your face off!" He agreed.

"Hey!" Zed's father shouted as he was walking by. "That's my son you're talking about!"

"I suggest you move along, Mr. Necrodopolous." Principal Lea quickly silenced the zombie father, who grabbed his daughter's hand. Zoey, Zed's little sister, looked fearful for her brother. With a sigh she insists, "I'll make sure they're looked after. I'm sorry."

Zed glanced at Addison for a mere moment before Gus urged him forward.

"Zed-"

"Addie, I'm sorry," he apologized while turning to her. He sighed depressingly. "Maybe their right. Maybe we shouldn't be together."

"What?" She exclaimed in surprise and despair. "No, no. Don't say that!" Gus forced Zed to walk on with Addie yelling, "Stop!"

The other two guards that restrained Eliza and Bonzo urged them toward the patrol truck. Addison followed until she was out on the field, knowing that it was useless to follow. Before he was forced into the truck, Zed gazed at the crowd in disappointment. Addison looked at the general direction that he was to see the other zombies fleeing from the bleachers, knowing they were no longer welcomed.

"Hey!" Addison shouted to the booing crowd to make them stop. All eyes were on her as the noise dwindled down to almost nothing.

"You did this to him!" She accused the human audience. "All of you! He was your monster! You made him feel like he had to risk his life to belong, because you couldn't deal with someone different. But you had no problem using him to win your stupid game!"

The crowd mumbled among one another. Some simply shrugged their shoulders as though they were fine with the thought of Zed dying. Addison forced herself to turn her back to them, so they couldn't see her cry.

She wanted to scream at them with all she had. She wanted to show them the error in their ways. She wanted to show them that being different is not so bad.

But how?

The wind started blowing through her 'hair' and that's when she came up with a brilliant idea.

Clutching the top of her wig, she tore it off while turning to the crowd, shouting, "What about me!"

The audience members gasped in surprise? Horror? Shock? Take your pick, because any of them would fit the condition.

Everyone thought Addison had natural beautiful long blonde locks. Instead, in their opinion, she had ugly, choppy shoulder-length white hair.

Addison turned to her parents. They were absolutely terrified. Then she turned to Zed and noticed a completely different reaction. He looked at her in awe. He genuinely thought she was beautiful. Addison may have even thought he was gazing at her with love in his eyes if circumstances weren't dire.

"I'm different," Addison announced to the crowd. "I've had to wear a wig since I was a little girl because my parents wanted me to fit in for their sake. Everyone thinks I'm the perfect teen, but I'm not because. . ."

She took in a deep breath to steady herself, before proclaiming, "Because I'm in love with a zombie!"

Gasps broke out through the crowd once again. Addison adverted her attention to Zed, who had a big goofy smile on his face despite the current situation. Gus shoved him into the back of the truck. Instead of watching (like she did in the movie), Addison ran to the vehicle and jumped in before anyone could stop her. One of the guard made a move to climb in after her, but she quickly intertwined her arms with Zed's.

"I'm not leaving without them." She stubbornly insisted, tightening the hold she has on the zombie's arm, who laid his head on top of hers out of pure exhaustion of the events prior.

Gus sighed before telling the chief, "We'll take her to the zombie containment. You can get her there, so we don't cause a scene here."

Addison's father reluctantly agreed to the idea as they finally closed the back door.

Zed turned his head to kiss the top of Addison's head, before laying his cheek back on her. "Your hair is so beautiful," he complimented. " _You_ are beautiful."

She smiled happily as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Zed."

"You shouldn't be thanking anyone just yet," Eliza chided, "because we are headed to zombie hell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. There is only one more chapter after this one. Please review!**

* * *

Zombie confinement might as well be called a prison. The building was about three stories made from pure steal. The windows had bars over them, most likely to prevent any prisoners from braking out. The bottom floor was meant for the patrol station, meaning it had all offices, experimental room, etc. All the other floors were meant to hold the zombies.

Zed, Bonzo, and Eliza were led to an upper floor that had sound proof rooms with clear walls facing the walkway. The 'sound-proof' was to prevent the zombies from communicating with one another. The clear wall was only meant for the officers to keep a close eye on the prisoners. Some have speculated that they had the walls installed to be cruel to the zombies. All that were in the rooms was a cold metal bench. There were no blankets for if they were cold. Nothing for them to occupy their minds.

The three officers finally uncuffed Zed, Bonzo, and Eliza only after they were each in one of the cells. "Don't try anything," Gus ordered Zed (because the other two couldn't possibly hear him). "You can't get of your cell. We've had them tested and they are fully zombie proof."

The guard turned to Addison, who still had her arms intertwined with Zed's. "It's time to leave-"

"I'm not going without Zed and the others," she informed a little forcefully and stubbornly. "You can't make me leave, and I'm _not_ going to."

Gus reluctantly allowed the freshman to stay, only because he was afraid of what her father may do to him.

Some time had passed by when one of the officers brought Addison a bag of clothes to change into. She left the cell for about ten minutes maximum; two minutes to walk to the restroom, six minutes to get dressed, and the last two minutes to walk to the cell.

Her mother must have packed the clothing since they did indeed belong to her. She had chosen a simple pair of blue pants, a blue shirt, and a matching blue jacket (the outfit she was supposed to wear the next day).

Once Addison changed into her new clothes, she finally noticed something at the bottom of the bag when she was about to put her cheer-leading uniform. The 'something' was her blonde wig that she left on the football field. She merely rolled her eyes and threw the disgusting item in the bathroom trash.

Addison no longer cared about fitting in anymore, which means she no longer needed that stupid wig.

She quickly made her way back to Zed, who had a bald officer wearing glassed and a white trench coat with him. Addie took her seat next to him and asked the stranger, who was messing with Zed's Z-band, "What are you doing?"

"Removing his Z-band," he answered without looking up. "His and the other two zombies' are corrupted. Simply put the bands have a virus, so they need new ones."

"What about his wrist?" Addison questioned a bit worriedly. "Are you going to do anything for it?"

"No. He shouldn't have tweaked his band." The officer finally looked up when he was on the last latch. "I suggest you leave," he practically ordered. "Once I take this off, he will go full 'zombie'."

"I'm not leaving," Addison insisted for the umpteenth time. "I can distract him so that doesn't happen."

The officer shrugged his shoulders (obviously a new recruit) and said, "Hey, it's your death wish."

He quickly removed the soothing device before practically running out of the room in fear. Addison hopped on her feet, dragging Zed to his. He looked at her inquisitively. His veins were becoming slightly noticeable and the dark spots around his were more prominent. "What are you doing?" He wondered.

" _We_ ," she began as she forced him to twirl her around, "are going to dance."

Zed chuckled slightly, but didn't argue when Addison forced him to place his hands on her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to sway to invisible music until Zed started to sing softly and slowly, " _I know it may be crazy, but did you hear the story_?"

Addison smiled, knowing where he was going with this, singing, " _I think I heard it vaguely_."

" _A girl and a zombie_ ," he continued.

" _Oh, tell me more boy,"_ she replied as her smile grew even larger. " _Sounds like a fantasy."_

They both gazed into each other's eyes, singing together, " _Oh, what could go wrong with a girl and a zombie?"_

They simply swayed with one another. Zed didn't go 'zombie' any further. He would return to normal, go back to the in between stage, and then back to normal every few moments.

After a few moments he started yawning like crazy. "You should sleep." Addison suggested after his seventh yawn. "Who knows how long it will be before they come back?"

"I may turn full zombie if I do," Zed argued. "I can't risk that with you in here."

"I'll be fine," she insisted with a warm smile forcing him onto the bench. "You haven't yet."

Zed sighed, but he didn't argue with her again. Instead he laid down on her lap and tried to will himself to sleep. It was a little bit uncomfortable with his bulky football uniform, but he tried to get over it. His eyes fluttered open and close every now and then. He yawned a few more times while Addison was running her fingers in his hair to sooth him.

A few minutes passed by when he finally drifted off to sleep. She kissed his cheek adoringly and lovingly.

"I love you, Zed." Addison muttered to only herself.

Unknowingly, Zed was still awake and heard the whole thing. He had a big smile on his face when he got knocked out cold.

About half an hour later one of the officers came back with a brand-new Z-band for Zed. Since Addison requested it, he placed the band on Zed's other wrist to prevent anymore irritation to the original. The band was slightly less bulky and a little more durable, so it wouldn't go unstable after being bumped. They also placed a new program on the band that prevented anyone from hacking into it again.

Zed woke up during the officer's explanation, scaring him half to death.

"When can we leave?" He mumbled groggily.

"One more hour." The officer answered honestly. "We want to make sure the new Z-bands are working properly before we send you home."

"What are we going to do in that time frame?" Addison wondered curiously.

"I don't care," the officer snapped. "Entertain yourselves or something."

The guard left in a bad mood. The couple came up with the brilliant idea to play charades. Bonzo, who was directly across from them, decided to join along. It was a little bit difficult since they couldn't hear one another. It seemed unfair, but Bonzo ended up winning the whole game. It helped that Zed was both a slow guesser and a bad actor. Addison was both a good guesser or actor, but Bonzo would get it a split second before.

The hour passed by quicker because they played the game. Eliza was brought out of her cell first, then Bonzo, and then finally the lovely couple. This time the guards didn't cuff the zombies. Instead they had an officer in front and behind each zombie; meaning there was about four officers escorting them out of the building.

They were forced back into the patrol truck once again with Eliza being first again then Bonzo. Addison was about to get in, but an officer suddenly pulled her away.

"We're going to take you home," he insisted.

Addison shoved his hand off her before saying, "I'm not leaving by myself. How do I know you aren't going do to something to them?"

Before the guard could argue with her, she hopped into the vehicle with the help of Zed, who quickly joined her. The doors closed and the four were on their way to Zombieland.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the kind reviews! Here is the last chapter. Please review if you like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

The four made it back to ZombieTown just a few minutes before sunset. The guards tried to convince Addison to let them escort her to her home, but she refused. She wanted to stay with Zed a little longer, so she told the guards that she wasn't leaving until her parents personally came to get her. She knew her parents wouldn't step foot in ZombieTown.

By the time she finished her conversation with the officers, Zed's talk with Eliza ended seconds later. She (Eliza) headed to a purple house, where a slightly chunky woman zombie with short green hair embraced her in a hug. "Your father and I have been worried sick!" The mother chided her daughter as they walked into the house.

Bonzo went to his home a moment later, so Zed turned around to face Addison. "So, you're staying with me for the night?" He wondered a bit curiously.

Addison nodded her head in agreement. "Looks that way."

He held out his hand, which she took almost immediately. They slowly made the short walk to Zed's home. The moment stepped on his walkway, a middle-aged balding man burst out of the house and grabbed Zed by the collar, breaking the couples' connection. He pulled him down to his eye level and said, angrily, through clenched teeth, "What were you thinking? You could have died adjusting your Z-band."

Zed looked down at the ground in despair while Addison looked at him. He was avoiding both of their gazes.

His father tried to reassure him, "I love you just the way you are."

"But they don't," Zed argued after he finally met the gaze.

Before his father could say anything, little Zoey came through the door, ran to her brother, and jumped on him. Zed quickly lifted her up and placed her on his waist. "About time you came back!" Zoey exclaimed. "I had no one to play with."

Zoey caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. Turning his head, she squealed in delight. "Addie!" She jumped to her and the ex-cheerleader miraculously caught the zombie girl before she could fall. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad," Zed began before Addison could answer, "can Addison stay here for the night? She doesn't want to go home."

For the first time, the father finally noticed the human girl. "I don't know Zed," he discouraged. "You may get into more trouble if she stays here."

"It will only be for the night," the son insisted. "Please, Dad. You won't even know she's here."

"And where will she sleep?"

"In my room and I'll take the living room." Zed suggested. "Can she stay?"

His father sighed. "Alright," he finally agreed. "She can stay the night."

Zoey cheered happily while Addison gave the man a kind smile. "Thank you, sir. You won't know I'm here."

* * *

Addison sat on the couch with little Zoey while Zed was in his room changing his clothes and cleaning it up. She and Zoey were playing with the latter's pet 'dog' Zander when Zed finally came down stairs in old dark pajama and an old shirt with a blanket and pillow in his arms.

While Zoey wasn't watching, he placed the pillow behind the couch and strategically draped the blanket over the little girl's head. Before she could get herself out, Zed scooped up his sister and twirled her around.

Zoey squealed in happiness and delight once again. "Zed! Put me down!"

"As you wish." He dropped his sister down on the couch next to Addison.

Zoey scrambled out of her confinements, only her heading poking out of the blanket. "Again, again!" She cheered happily as she wiggled to the arm of the couch.

"You need to head to bed," Zed insisted as he helped her get untangled. "I'll tuck you into bed and read you a story."

Zoey tilted her head in curiosity and requested, "The same one Mommy used to tell me?"

Addison glanced up at Zed, who was swallowing a lump in his throat. "Sure," he agreed after a little struggle. "The same one Mom used to read to you."

Zoey smiled happily. She gave Addison a quick hug and a kiss good night on the cheek before running up the stairs, carrying Zander with her as she did so.

Zed motioned his head to the stairs. "I'll show you to your room for the night."

* * *

Addison was amazed by Zed's room only because it was like any human teenager's room. The only difference was the dark color scheme. What could you expect since he was indeed a zombie? There was only one thing that she couldn't help staring at.

There was an old picture hanging beside his bed. It might have been a few years old because Zed looked younger than he did now, and Zoey seemed a little smaller. Even smaller Zoey still had her pet Zander with her, but he didn't look as worn out.

The two siblings were hugging a beautiful woman in front of their house. She, of course, had green hair that reached down to her lower back. Her skin was slightly more pale than the two children and the dark spots around her eyes were lighter as well. She had such a warm, kind smile that could make her be mistaken as a human.

"That's our mother."

Addison jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Zed leaned against the doorway. He walked toward the human and stood next to her, never once adverting his gaze from the picture.

With a sigh, Zed revealed, "She is the reason why I wanted to become a football player and why Zoey wants to be a cheerleader. Mom believed that zombies can be anything that humans can."

Addison smiled. "She sounds amazing."

"She was," he agreed. With a shaky breath, he informed, "My mom died from an illness a year ago. We tried asking the humans for medicine, but they refused. They didn't want to help us. We can at least say she died with a smile on her face."

Addison grabbed his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. "I'm sorry for your loss," she apologized. "It must be terrible to live with only one parent."

"We made it work," he stated with a shrug. "Dad tries really hard too. I know he misses Mom too because I always catch him staring a picture of her in his wallet."

"But enough about her," he stated after he rubbed the 'dust' out of his eyes. "If you need any more blankets or pillows, there's some in the down stair's closet."

* * *

It was a little pass midnight and Addison could not fall asleep for the life of her. About ten minutes passed by when she heard someone walking in the room. She flipped her body over to find the intruder was Zed wrapped in a blanket.

"I can't sleep," he whispered bashfully. "Can you?"

She shook her head. They stayed like that for a few awkward moments before Addison finally scooted over on the bed. Zed laid next to her, but (of course) they were separated by a couple quilts. Unconsciously, he draped an arm over her waist, but she didn't complain or do anything to stop him.

A few quiet moments later the couple were finally getting sleepy. "Zed?" Addison questioned quietly after some time.

Zed opened his eyes slightly and was surprised when Addison gave him a quick peck on the lips. With a small yawn, she confessed once again, "I love you, Zed."

He gave her a peck of his own and replied, "I love you too."

The next morning, Zoey ran into the bedroom, finding the couple sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.


End file.
